Not yet
by rivendellelve
Summary: ONESHOT The battle had gone wrong for the fourteen years old Kakashi, now his sensei has a real reason to worry...


A/N: Hi!

So instead of doing what I should be doing I decided to write this oneshot. I have absolutely no idea where I got the inspiration for this but from one moment to the other it was there and the only way to get it out of my thoughts again was to write it down – so here we go :D

Not Yet

He never had thought that dieing felt so awful. He felt like bloody shit and he was positive that he looked like something out of a genjutsu – certainly not a beautiful sight. At some point the battle – no the whole mission had gone wrong: He had been separated from his comrades and matching his luck he had faced just too many Iwa-nins. It wasn't like he had wanted to fight but he had been trapped. The leaf-nin had slain one by one but in the end – when they all were dead – he hadn't had enough Chakra left and the several injuries had taken their toll as well.

Now here he was lying between the bloody corpses – looking very much alike them. He wondered if one would even notice that he wasn't dead yet. Maybe not. He was lying on his (bleeding) stomach, face in the dirt so that he couldn't make one audible sound even if he wanted to. But he doubted that he would've been able to scream otherwise too because he was too weakened anyway. Nevertheless he still hadn't expected to die with fourteen. It was pathetic.

'_Yeah it is really pathetic, Kakashi! You should be ashamed – if you weren't already lying in the mud I would make sure of that!'_ A voice in his head rang out.

'_Oh shut up Obito! After all you died with thirteen!'_

'_That's a completely different story! I gave you my Sharingan so that you could do everything except dieing!' _

'_Just shut up, your annoying loud voice is giving me a headache.' _Kakashi mentally growled.

'_Too bad I don't feel like shutting up, maybe another day.' _

'_Dork, I'm dieing – there won't be another day!' _

'_Never heard of afterlife?'_

'_Afterlife is something for softies like you – it's over once you're dead. Unless you remain as the part of someone's consciousness…'_

'_Hmm…'_

Kakashi could almost see Obito frowning and crossing both arms in front of his chest before retorting with a smirk

'_Are you sure that I'm a part of your consciousness? I mean you could just be losing your sanity and now you're hallucinating.'_

'_If I were hallucinating I would see a hot woman instead of a total moron.'_

'_Sorry to disappoint you but Rin-chan's not here.'_

'_I was talking about a hot woman…'_

'_Bastard!'_

Kakashi mentally felt Obito slapping him on the head. Although the pain felt quite real but at this point it was a lot easier to list the parts of his body that weren't hurting instead of those that were hurting.

'_Ouch that wasn't nice of you, ya know?'_

Obito shrugged. _'But you deserved it.'_

Suddenly the whole pain from his real body found it's way to Kakashi's mind and he winced – although he wasn't sure whether he had winced physically or mentally (or both).

'_Sorry to say this Obito…' _Kakashi managed to tell his friend with some difficulties. _'But I think I'm going to sleep now – this is getting to painful and tiresome.'_

'_Fine then, see ya in the afterlife.'_

'_Softie.'_

'_Bastard.'_

Then a numbing darkness encircled him. _'Dieing with fourteen… tss.' _Was the last thing he heard.

Xxx

Konoha's Yellow Flash was racing through the forest desperately searching for his missing student. He was well aware of the fact that Kakashi was already a jounin thus he could look after himself but he just couldn't stop worrying. Especially since he had the feeling that something terrible had happened. He wouldn't be able to deal with the loss of another student – not yet only a year after Obito's death. The mere thought made his heart ache.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't need a dog's nose to identify this scent: it was blood. More precisely it smelled like an ocean of blood. Quickly the Yellow Flash headed for the direction where the smell was coming from, a lump forming in his throat. There weren't many things he was afraid of but losing a student was one of them. He would've used his Shunshin no Jutsu (Bodyflicker) but he feared to overlook Kakashi.

Then he arrived at the battlefield and the sight made him almost lose the little hope he still had. Everything was covered in blood and there were at least a dozen of Iwa-nin-corpses lying around though it was quite difficult to count them because the most were torn into pieces. He walked straight into that bloody swamp, blue eyes frantically searching for a strand of silver hair, for a masked face, for two mismatched eyes staring at him, telling him not to be so overprotective.

Over the years his students had almost become something like own children to him and now he was following his father instincts more than his ninja instincts or anything else. And there was it what he had been looking for: silver hair peeking out under the dead body of another Iwa-nin. Quickly he removed the corpse throwing it to somewhere behind himself.

"Kakashi?" He called out carefully turning the boy so that he was lying on his back. Of course he got no answer. But seeing the ugly gash in Kakashi's abdomen made his insides boil in pure anger though at least it was 'good' for one thing: the blood was still flowing which meant that the heart was still beating which meant that the boy was still alive though he wouldn't stay alive if he lost much more blood.

Gently the Yellow Flash picked Kakashi up and, carefully so that he didn't worsen his injuries, he took a wad of cloth out of his bag pressing it on the gaping wound. Then without waiting any longer the Yellow Flash used his Shunshin no Jutsu and in an instant he and Kakashi were where he had left Rin and only one moment later the three of them were in the Konoha-hospital.

Xxx

There was a light shining ahead of him. Slowly Kakashi opened his eyes and the first thing he thought was _'Obito, your eye color has changed.'_ Then he noticed that the hair color was different as well and he was greeted by a splendid smile. Obito never smiled splendid – just stupid.

"Sensei, am I dead?" He heard himself ask.

"No though it was pretty close, Kakashi. Don't do something like this ever again." His sensei's voice was soft and Kakashi practically heard the smile but still he didn't miss the concern in it. "Rin-chan surely will be relieved to hear that you're awake." The Yellow Flash continued and Kakashi having closed his eyes again felt his sensei ruffling his silver hair. An annoying habit and Kakashi was rather sure that at times his sensei did it only to tease him.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, which sounded suspiciously like someone had just broken the door and only a brief moment later a roaring voice confirmed Kakashi's assumption.

"I, MAITO GAI, HAVE COME TO VISIT MY ETERNAL RIVAL HATAKE KAKASHI WHO COWARDLY SKIPPED OUR DUEL!"

Kakashi felt his headache return and he looked at his sensei with pleading eyes. Understanding the blonde man nodded with a soft smile on his face before he stood up and went to the source of the noise. Closing his eyes again he heard his sensei speaking

"Gai-kun, Kakashi-kun is unfortunately in no condition for visitors, therefore you can't see him now."

"THEN I SHALL COME BACK ANOTHER TIME!"

"And please keep your voice low – this is a hospital after all."

Obviously Gai had left because sensei came back to Kakashi's bed smiling brightly and wearily Kakashi smiled back before his eyelids became too heavy to keep his eyes open any longer and soon her fell back to sleep.

Still with a small smile on his face the Yellow Flash sat down besides the bed looking at Kakashi. Somehow he couldn't help but feel that now everything was going to be all right. None of his team would die so soon. Not yet.

The End

A/N: Yeah it's done :D I hope it wasn't too bad

So before you go don't forget to leave a review :D

**disappears in a poof of smoke**


End file.
